


Trivial Matters

by Yaschiri



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, caressing, gentle touching, idddkkk, not quite sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaschiri/pseuds/Yaschiri
Summary: Sylvie and Giovanni fought, and now Gio is going to make it up to him.From an anonymous prompt over on The Blue Hellsite.Dedicated to WishWitch here on Ao3. (:
Relationships: GioSylvie - Relationship, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling/Giovanni Potage
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Trivial Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from an anonymous user: "If ur up for it! Sylvie and Gio getting into an argument and having make up sex"
> 
> It's not quite what you asked for as I didn't get into any super details/mentions of them doing it, but I kind of twisted it into a short, slow-love-making thing. Hope it still scratches that itch for you anon! :3
> 
> Also dedicated to WishWitch here on Ao3. You know what you did. ;)
> 
> No warnings! :3
> 
> 458 words. :D

Giovanni sighed over the pale expanse of skin beneath his mouth, trailing kisses and leaving soft love marks wherever he could reach. In turn, the young man below him moaned and squirmed, secretly feeling impatient but trying his hardest not to show it. The sun peeking in through the window indicated day break, and for a moment the older male looked up, taking in the warm glow of morning sun. They'd been up all night already, huh?

"W-why'd you stop?"

He looked back down, sweet soft blues gazing back up at him, cheeks red. His shirt was still bunched around his collar and trapped against his arms from where Giovanni had moved it earlier to get at his boyfriend's skin. The sight was really, _really_ nice. Really nice.

"Just admiring the view."

Sylvie knew it wasn't the sunrise any more, face flushing more as he tilted his head away, breaking eye contact. Giovanni was quiet another moment, his hand pressing itself against Sylvie's twitching member through his pants. The motion drew a sharp intake of air, followed by a breathy moan. He rubbed along the hardened muscle, hand slipping to run over his right thigh gently, then up his waist to rest there. The skin of the young man was like silk.

"You know I'm sorry, right?"

Sylvie didn't say anything, only nodding to confirm he had heard and understood. Giovanni smiled, brain and body imitating syrup taking it's sweet time out of the bottle. Taking both of his hands now, he ran them up over Sylvie's ribs, thumbs brushing the exposed nipples. It was effortless to elicit noises of pleasure from the young man, slowly working over the darkened skin as they began to harden.

"G-Gio..."

That was such a sweet sound.

Dipping his head down, lips pressed against the sensitive skin now, suckling on the hardened nipple gently. The pleasure was intense enough from such a simple action, Giovanni could tell by the way Sylvester squirmed more, fingers threading themselves into Gio's pink locks. He couldn't help feel guilty still about the argument earlier, though the more he worked the young man in his mouth and ran his hands over his body, the more he reminded himself that it didn't matter now. All that mattered was making it up to Sylvie in the gentlest way possible.

Sylvie didn't flinch when Giovanni reached down and popped open the button of his jeans and unzipped them. With skill that still baffled the younger man, Giovanni managed to still get the other's pants and boxers off without letting go of the nub between his lips.

He was going to treat his Sylvie to slow, passionate love making. It was the least he could do for fighting over trivial matters.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
